


El ABC de Peter Burke

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Multi, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 drabbles, un personaje</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ABC de Peter Burke

**Absoluto**

Para alguien como Peter Burke, la vida era un compendio de absolutos. La justicia, el honor, el deber. El amor de Elizabeth.

Todo era simple en el mundo de Peter, excepto Neal Caffrey.

**Belleza**

Por su línea de trabajo, la belleza era algo que había aprendido a apreciar a través de los ojos de otros. No es que no tuviera buen gusto, era simplemente que se consideraba un hombre de gustos sencillos que encontraba más solaz en observar a su esposa reír bajo el sol en el parque, que en un paisaje pintado al óleo por un artista que, seguramente, había muerto de hambre y en la miseria mucho antes de que su trabajo se cotizara por cientos de miles.

**Control**

La clave del éxito de Peter Burke dentro del FBI, estaba en el férreo control que mantenía siempre sobre sí mismo y el equipo bajo su mando. Era un hombre de emociones fuertes y ese control le había permitido mantener su vida personal y profesional aparte y perfectamente equilibradas.

Era por eso que en casa, era El quien estaba a cargo de la situación.

**Deseo**

Por años, Elizabeth había sido todo aquello que había deseado y mucho más. Su piel, su perfume, su sonrisa, eran todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse plenamente satisfecho.

Cuando un nuevo deseo nació dentro de él, tuvo miedo por un tiempo. Miedo que desapareció cuando vio ese mismo deseo reflejado en los hermosos ojos de Elizabeth, sonriéndole a Neal, sentados cómodamente en el sofá de su propia casa.

**Envidia**

En ocasiones, Peter envidiaba la vida despreocupada de Moz. Le era del todo incomprensible vivir de esa forma, pero no podía evitar añorar la libertad plena con que este extraño sujeto se movía por el mundo.

**Fascinación**

Desde la primera vez que le vio en acción – estudiando el Bono Español falso -, aplicando sus conocimientos sobre arte y falsificación indiscriminadamente, Peter encontró fascinante a Caffrey. Esa concentración en su mirada, el cuidado con que sus dedos recorrían la superficie del documento, seguro de que algo en su cerebro estaba haciendo las conexiones necesarias para dar un dictamen que después le comunicaría con toda esa naturalidad que sólo tienen los expertos.

Peter no podía evitar reconocer el talento que Caffrey poseía, aunque deseaba de todo corazón que pudiera utilizarlo en algo que fuera por lo menos, legal.

**Ganzúa**

En un cajón de su escritorio en la oficina, Peter guardaba un estuche de ganzúas que acostumbraba llevar encima en algunas de sus misiones, por si se encontraban con una cerradura que necesitara ser abierta y no tuvieran acceso inmediato a las llaves.

El estuche había sido regalo de su tío favorito, quien se lo había entregado antes de entrar a prisión para purgar una condena de 25 años que la muerte por cáncer no le permitió cumplir completa.

Era una de sus posesiones más valiosas.

**Hogar**

El día en que llevó a Elizabeth a conocer la casa que acababa de comprar con casi todos sus ahorros y un préstamo del banco, fue el segundo día más feliz de su vida, tan sólo detrás de aquel en que ella había aceptado ser su esposa.

Ambos deseaban vivir en la ciudad y tras varios años - y tres departamentos minúsculos y deprimentes -, la casa de tres pisos era un sueño hecho realidad. Un par de años después de mudarse, Satchmo apareció en sus vidas. Habían considerado tener familia, pero el trabajo y las deudas habían dejado esa decisión para mucho tiempo después.

Se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente.

**Ignorancia**

Neal tenía la idea equivocada de que Peter desconocía ciertas cosas de su pasado. Lo cierto era que éste sabía cosas sobre Caffrey que incluso él ignoraba. En un fólder cuidadosamente etiquetado como _cuentas por cobrar_ estaba un listado de nombres de aquellos que habían puesto precio a la cabeza de su nuevo compañero. La lista se actualizaba cada semana y había aumentado a casi el doble de su tamaño original, tras su nuevo estatus como consultor del FBI. Jones estaba encargado de mantener vigilados a todos los listados.

El último nombre era Fowler. Kate estaba antes con un signo de interrogación al lado.

**Justicia**

La fe ciega que Peter había mantenido en el sistema estaba resquebrajándose. Habría puesto su mano sobre el fuego para defender el honor y el valor de la gente con la que trabajaba.

Los pasados meses le habían enseñado que la justicia era simplemente una idea por la que se debía luchar, pero que los hombres a cargo de ella eran tan falibles como cualquier otro ser humano.

**Kilómetros**

El paquete enviado desde Ámsterdam estaba en el escritorio de Hughes, esperando ser abierto por los chicos de Evidencias. El sello postal europeo tenía fecha de dos días atrás y aunque Peter estaba seguro de que Neal aun estaba en aquella ciudad, para cuando obtuviera la orden y los permisos necesarios para ir tras él, probablemente éste ya se encontraría en el extremo más alejado del mapa, como Australia.

Un paquete que ya había sido revisado en busca de huellas y fibras le fue entregado y Hughes le pidió que lo abriera, demasiado ansioso por saber que nueva broma les había mandado el muy descarado de Caffrey, como le daba por llamarlo cuando hacía este tipo de cosas.

Peter soltó una carcajada cuando vio la expresión de total asombro en el rostro de su jefe, mientras revisaban una a una las fotografías que adornaban las 52 cartas de la baraja que Neal le había enviado como recuerdo de su estadía en Ámsterdam.

** _L'amour_ **

Peter adoraba a Elizabeth, la idolatraba y la deseaba con toda la pasión de que era capaz, pero carecía de ese don especial para demostrárselo en esa forma romántica que tanto añoran las mujeres.

Lo que Elizabeth nunca le había dicho era que, para ella, valían más esas cosas y momentos espontáneos que le regalaba todos los días, como una sonrisa en la mesa del desayuno, que le llamara a cualquier hora del día en que se acordara de ella, o que la apartara de su trabajo para bailar en la sala, al compás de su jazz favorito.

Las flores, las salidas a cenar y los regalos costosos que recibía de cuando en cuando, eran detalles propios de Neal, quien le daba todo el crédito a Peter y que se encargaba de darle a ella esa pequeña satisfacción de su lado romántico.

**Mentiras**

Peter sabía que Neal era incapaz de decirle una mentira en su propia cara, aunque eso no evitaba que el ex-convicto encontrara la forma de no decirle la verdad completa.

La llegada de Alex cambió todo eso. Peter odiaba el tener que buscar significados ocultos en cada palabra y en cada acción de Neal desde el momento en que su antigua cómplice había vuelto a su vida.

**Nápoles**

Peter tenía un año recopilando informes sobre un astuto estafador/falsificador/ladrón de arte que parecía estar operando alrededor del globo sin nadie que pudiera ponerle la mano encima.

El MO era casi siempre el mismo: un desconocido aparecía en algún museo o casa de subastas y días después aparecía una falsificación o desaparecía un cuadro valioso. O bien, alguien hacía pasar bonos o cheques por grandes cantidades que, meses después y tras una muy minuciosa revisión, resultaban ser falsificaciones casi perfectas.

Nadie había podido dar una descripción detallada del hombre detrás de todos esos casos, aparentemente sin solución. Todos los testigos coincidían en que se trataba de un joven apuesto y encantador y del que nunca hubieran sospechado como el culpable de su desgracia.

Siguiendo una pista anónima, Peter llegó a Nápoles la primavera de 2002. Pasó dos semanas vigilando un pequeño museo que presentaba una muestra especial de pintores del Renacimiento, esperando a que el esquivo ladrón apareciera como decía el aviso que había recibido. Cuando los organizadores cerraron el evento, aparentemente sin contratiempos, Peter estaba al borde de la frustración.

Cuando llegó a su hotel para empacar y llamar para reservar el primer avión de vuelta a casa, le entregaron un sobre en la recepción. Dentro estaban un par de fotos suyas en el pequeño jardín frente al museo, junto con una nota que decía: _Gracias por venir, Agente Burke. Ha sido un enorme placer conocerlo. NC_

**Obsesión**

Peter no se consideraba a si mismo como un hombre que dedicaba su vida al trabajo, por mucho que sus compañeros de oficina pensaran lo contrario.

Amaba hacer lo que hacía y a lo largo de los años, su carrera le había dado muchas satisfacciones. Si en ocasiones salía el último de la oficina, era simplemente porque no le gustaba dejar asuntos pendientes y, mucho menos, llevarse el trabajo a casa.

Sin embargo, por tres años, Peter tuvo que aceptar que, obsesión era una palabra que tal vez no alcanzaba a describir lo que estaba pasando en su vida en ese período de tiempo. Por tres años recorrió el país de costa a costa, viajó incontables veces alrededor del mundo y pasó más de una noche encerrado en su oficina.

Durante esos tres años, se perdió de dos aniversarios de matrimonio y un cumpleaños de Elizabeth, al menos 10 kilos de peso y en una memorable ocasión, casi la voluntad de vivir.

Inmediatamente después de asegurarse de que Neal Caffrey estaba bien asegurado en una prisión federal de máxima seguridad, volvió a su casa, le hizo el amor apasionadamente a su esposa y durmió 14 horas seguidas.

Volvió a su vida normal y rutinaria. Hasta ese día en que Diana le avisó que Neal había escapado de prisión.

**Política**

Año tras año rechazaba la invitación de sus superiores para hacerse cargo de la sección de Crimen Organizado del FBI en New York. Odiaba los tejes y manejes políticos que se daban dentro del Buró, donde el trabajo duro y los resultados no valían tanto como las relaciones públicas y las conexiones.

Cuando se enteró de que Ruiz finalmente se había quedado con el puesto, tras casi 5 años de estarlo solicitando, le reconoció al agente su perseverancia. Era el hombre perfecto para ello, capaz de lidiar con la basura política y contar con el perfil público que el trabajo requería. Peter se sentía más confortable entre los criminales más educados y menos violentos con los que se relacionaba en la sección de Crímenes de Cuello Blanco.

** _Quid pro quo_ **

Peter estaba convencido de que, en la vida, el trabajo bien hecho tiene su recompensa y que las personas deben recibir – para bien o para mal – exactamente eso que se merecen. Las cosas buenas de la vida debían ganarse; llegar a ellas por el camino fácil desmeritaba el placer que proporcionaban

Por esa razón le enfurecía la facilidad con que Neal seguía manipulando al sistema y a la sociedad - con la que aun tenía una deuda pendiente -, en su propio beneficio. Había conseguido un pedazo de paraíso en Manhattan, simplemente por el hecho de ser Neal Caffrey. Y todavía tenía el descaro de preguntarle que había de malo en eso.

**Recuerdos**

Solo existían dos momentos en su vida que atesoraba como los mejores recuerdos que podía tener. El primero había sido el día que se casó con Elizabeth; el segundo, el primer encuentro que tuvo con Neal, cara a cara.

**Silogismo**

Peter era un apasionado de la justicia  
Neal era un prófugo de la justicia, por tanto  
Su pasión por atrapar a Neal era su deber con la justicia.

Peter seguía encontrando fallas en esta lógica.

**Triángulo**

El triángulo perfecto es aquel en el cual, los tres lados que lo componen son iguales, equilibrados y conectados el uno con el otro.

Alguien había dicho una vez que la fidelidad era como el área de un triángulo, implicando que hacía falta un tercero para validar o negar la fidelidad entre dos personas.

Para Peter Burke, la vida estaría incompleta si no tuviera a los otros dos componentes de su triángulo perfecto a su lado.

**Urgencia**

Para alguien que ha basado su trabajo en la paciencia, en el esperar al momento preciso, experimentar esta clase de urgencia era casi ridículo. Era la primera vez, en toda su carrera dentro de la fuerza policíaca, en que no podía soportar el tener que quedarse solamente esperando en la camioneta de vigilancia.

Sabía que esta noche iba a atrapar a Caffrey, que era sólo cuestión de esperar a que cayera en la trampa. Años de trabajo de investigación y paciencia lo habían llevado a este preciso momento, pero _¡Maldita sea! ¿no podría el hombre darse prisa y terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas?_

**Visión**

La visión que era Elizabeth con el cabello revuelto, el cuerpo estremecido, los ojos cerrados por la pasión del momento, murmurando su nombre con la voz entrecortada, era algo que atesoraría por el resto de su vida, junto a la imagen de Neal entre las hermosas piernas de su esposa, mientras él iba recorriendo a besos su espalda, aquella primera vez que estuvieron juntos los tres, haciéndose el amor en su propia cama.

**Washington D.C.**

En la oficina central del FBI, en una oficina de los pisos superiores, a dos puertas de la del Director General del Buró, un hombre revisaba sendos expedientes que contenían la vida y obra de Neal Caffrey y Peter Burke.

En unos meses, la operación _Mentor_ sería completada y esos nombres pasarían a ser una estadística más para este hombre y la gente para la que trabaja.

**X**

Por algún tiempo, Neal fue para Peter un desconocido, una simple X en un expediente, en un mapa. Una X que se escabullía a la primera provocación, que le hacía perder la paciencia tras noches y noches de vigilancia desperdiciadas.

Cuando finalmente pudo ponerle un rostro y un nombre, la X se convirtió en algo más. Ahora era la marca del Tesoro, el punto en el mapa a donde debía ir para poder atraparlo, para poder reclamar su recompensa tras la larga travesía por desentrañar todos sus misterios.

**Yuxtaposición**

Dicen que los opuestos se atraen, que toda acción conlleva una reacción, que siempre hay un objeto inamovible para toda fuerza irresistible, no existe el mal sin el bien...

Peter creía que su destino y el de Neal se habían cruzado por una razón. Ocho años después de ese momento, aun seguía preguntándose cuál podría ser.

**Zigzag**

La relación entre Peter y Neal había sido un constante zigzag, dos líneas paralelas cruzándose y descruzándose constantemente, con una línea constante - Kate - atravesándolas a ambas.

Mientras conducía hacia el hospital más cercano, con Neal recostado en el asiento posterior, silencioso, en shock por lo que acababa de suceder, Peter tuvo miedo de que, sin Kate entre ellos, sus vidas se convertirían en líneas paralelas que nunca jamás volverían a cruzarse.


End file.
